La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter 3
by roseline
Summary: Suite des deux autres. La septième année de Harry vue par son fils Ronald.
1. Le retour

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter 3 Chapitre I 

         Le jeune homme aux cheveux en batailles remercia une dernière fois le directeur de l'école de Poudlard.  Il lui tendit la main et la serra avant de l'enlacer.

- Merci, oncle Sev !

- Ronald, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?

- Plusieurs, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  

- Bon, alors, cette visite ?

- Plus que bien, j'ai fait la paix avec lui et je comprends maintenant plus de choses qu'avant.

- Et ?

- Et je dois dire que mon père était, ou plutôt est le plus grand sorcier, en fait je crois que tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville, oncle Sev.

- Oui, je sais, ton père, même s'il possédait  presque tous les défauts était un grand sorcier.  Les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Severus Rogue alla chercher une enveloppe dans son bureau et reprit la parole.

- Tiens, ton père avait mis cette lettre dans la mienne pour toi,  il avait demandé de te la remettre que lorsque tu reviendrais de ton voyage.  Il l'a écrite la veille de son décès.  Ronald prit la lettre et la glissa dans sa poche, puis Rogue continua :

- Écoute Ronald je sais qu'il est tôt, mais je crois que ta famille était très inquiète à ton sujet, peut-être devrais-tu retourner chez toi, je suis certain que Hermione sera ravie de te revoir, elle s'est inquiétée à ton sujet.

- Oui, j'y vais.  Je reviendrai te voir pour te raconter les détails.  Bye oncle Severus !

- Bye Ronald-James.

Ronald transplana directement du bureau du professeur Rogue à un petit boisé situé en banlieu de Londres devant une somptueuse maison moldue.  Il la regarda un moment, puis entra.  Il regarda autour de lui et sourit en pensant qu'il était de retour à la maison.  Il fut accueilli par  Gisèle, une employée de maison, puis lui demanda de préparer le déjeuner pour la famille, et monta à l'étage croyant réveiller sa mère.

Peu de temps avant…

Le soleil venait de se lever quand elle ouvrit les yeux.  Aujourd'hui, il aurait eu 33 ans.  Elle lui aurait préparé une fête et aurait invité tous leurs amis, les Weasley, les professeurs de Poudlard, Drago, le professeur Rogue, bref tous ceux qu'il aimait.  Elle l'aimait tant, pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné avec leurs quatre enfants.  Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit à personne qu'il était malade et qu'il allait mourir ?  Tant de questions, et si peu de réponses.  Cela faisait maintenant 13 mois qu'il n'était plus la.  13 mois que je ne peux plus dormir seule.  Au début, chacun de ses enfants dormait avec elle à tour de rôle, mais lorsque les cours avaient recommencé ils ne pouvaient plus, c'est alors que Drago était arrivé.  Depuis septembre, elle dormait avec Drago.  Jamais il n'avait tenté de la toucher, jamais.  Il ne faisait que la serrer dans ses bras pour lui apporter le réconfort et la protection que Harry ne pouvait plus lui prodiguer.  Elle se tourna légèrement et vit que Drago avait les yeux ouverts, elle lui sourit.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle.

- 'Jour, Hermione, ça va ?

- Oui, il aurait eu 33 ans…

- Aujourd'hui, oui, je sais.  Il lui caressa le dos.

- Je m'ennuie de lui.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu sais qu'il m'arrive de relire la lettre qu'il m'a écrite la veille de son décès.  Drago eut un sourire.

- Heu, moi aussi je relis sa lettre très souvent tu sais.  Que disait-il dans la tienne ?

- Tu ne l'as jamais lue ?

- Non.

- Tu voudrais la lire ?

- Pas si tu n'y tiens pas, Hermione.

- Oui, je veux que tu la lise.

- Bien dans ce cas, faut que tu lise la lettre qu'il m'a écrite, alors.

- Oh, d'accord.  Elle se leva, ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode et en sorti un petit coffre, l'ouvrit et sorti une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à Drago.  Celui-ci la prit, puis se leva et alla cherche la sienne qu'il remit à Hermione.  Lis la mienne, puis je lirai la tienne après.  Elle prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit.  Elle sorti alors la lettre, puis commença la lecture à voix haute.

À Drago Malefoy, mon ami, mon frère, mon compagnon de route,

         Tu sais depuis que je te connais je suis passé par toutes les gammes d'émotions qu'un homme peut ressentir.  Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui t'en fais vivre, n'est-ce pas ?  Je t'imagine très bien lisant cette lettre seul dans ta chambre probablement assis sur ton lit en essayant ou plutôt en te disant, « Je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne dois pas pleurer ».  Je te connais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ce que tu faisais ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, mais quand j'ai lu, je me suis levé et assis sur une chaise dans ma chambre.

- Il te connaissais  bien.

- Oui, même trop bien. Continue la lecture.

- Ok.

_         Tu ne dois pas pleurer, Drago.  Comme a déjà dit Dumbledore et Ron Weasley, la mort, est une grande aventure.  Je suis certain que je vivrai celle-ci avec beaucoup de plaisir.  Tiens, c'est curieux, je parle même de vivre ma mort, c'est rigolo, tu ne trouves pas.  _

_         Tu dois maintenant te demander pourquoi je t'écris.  Et bien en voici la raison, très cher Drago.  Je veux te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.  Et oui, Harry Potter remercie chaleureusement Drago Malefoy pour tout l'aide qu'il lui a apporté au cours de toutes ces années.  Sans toi, Ronald-James n'aurait jamais survécu, Lily-Rose n'aurait jamais vu le jour, Charles Sirius n'aurait jamais pu devenir attrapeur pour les Poufsouffles et je n'aurais jamais vécu si longtemps.  Mais je meure heureux, car je sais que tu demeureras près des miens et tu prendras soin de ma famille.  Ronald aura besoin de ton support lorsqu'il reviendra de son voyage, crois-moi, il aura beaucoup changé et aura besoin d'en parler.  Je veux que tu lui prêtes une attention particulière à ce moment-là, mais je ne veux pas que tu le consoles avant.  Compris, Drago, je sais que ce sera difficile pour toi, mais dis toi qu'il y a une raison et une importante raison à cette demande.  Tu ne dois pas l'aider à s'en sortir, attends qu'il revienne de son voyage.  Je t'en supplie, c'est essentiel !  Je ne peux pas t'en dire la raison, mais il le fera lorsqu'il reviendra, car, il reviendra.  _

_         J'aimerais que tu aides Rose Hermione.  Je suis sûr que c'est elle l'héritière de Gryffondor.  Elle obtiendra ses pouvoirs lors de mon décès.  Elle aura besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à accepter et acquérir ceux-ci.  Demande à ce cher Grand-père Rémus et ce cher oncle Sev de t'aider, je suis certain qu'ils seront très heureux de le faire._

_         Je veux que tu prennes bien soin de mon Hermione.  Je sais qu'elle se sentira très seule, que veux-tu, je suis exceptionnel, oui exceptionnel, mais pas irremplaçable.  Tu sais cela fait longtemps que je te vois la regarder et je sais que tu l'aimes, bien qu'attends-tu, je ne suis plus là, tu as le champ libre, maintenant.  Qui sait peut-être même que tu pourrais avoir un héritier Malefoy avec elle, un petit Harry Drago Malefoy, qui sait ?  Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance qui peut avoir soin de Hermione.  Je sais qu'elle sera très bien avec toi et que tu ne la feras jamais souffrir, contrairement à moi.  Soutiens-la pendant son chagrin, sois présent, puis tente enfin ta chance.  Si jamais je peux revenir te hanter j'attendrai que tu sois avec elle au lit pour vous interrompre.  Ah ah ah, j'imagine déjà votre têtes à tous les deux !  _

_         Tu es mon meilleur ami Drago, je t'aime beaucoup et j'imagine que ce sentiment est réciproque.  Je te laisse ma famille.  À toi Drago, je lègue ce qui as de plus important à mes yeux, l'amour d'une famille.  Je te regarderai d'en haut et je rirai de tes bêtises avec Ron Weasley.  Nous aurons beaucoup de plaisirs.  Un jour, dans plusieurs années, tu te joindras à nous et nous serons à nouveau tous réunit pour un match de quidditch, à ce moment-là tu te rendras compte que c'était toi le meilleur attrapeur.  Moi je n'ai toujours eu que de la chance.  Tu vas me manquer, _

_         Affectueusement, ton ami, ton frère, ton compagnon de route, _

_                            Harry James Potter_

Hermione termina la lecture de la lettre.  Pris une grande inspiration, puis dit :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il t'avait demandé de laisser Ronald seul avec son chagrin.

- Moi, non plus, mais j'ai obéi, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas encore pourquoi il m'a demandé cela, ni quand Ronald reviendra.

- Tu sais tu n'as pas à demeurer avec nous parce que Harry te l'a demandé, Drago.  

- Je ne le fais pas pour cela, je le fais parce que vous êtes ma famille, Hermione et depuis plusieurs années maintenant.  Il leva l'enveloppe qu'il avait dans les mains, je peux la lire ?

- Oh oui, euh, à voix haute, peut-être qu'a travers ta voix j'entendrai Harry me la lire.

- Ce sera un plaisir, Hermione.  Il lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue, sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe et commença à lire.

_Ma très chère Hermione,_

_                   Sans toi je ne serais rien.  Je n'aurais rien.  Je ne ferais rien.  Je ne saurais rien.  Tu es tout pour moi, mon Hermione.  C'est difficile d'écrire ce que je ressens pour toi avec des mots, puisque aucun mot ne peux exprimer tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.  Les seuls que je peux dire c'est je t'aime.  Je t'aime, c'est si peu pour manifester cet amour.  Je me souviens de notre première rencontre dans le train tu avais dit, après que je me sois présenté : « C'est vrai ?  Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale ».  Je sais tout sur toi, tu avais tort.  Tu ne savais pas tout sur moi, comme tu ne le sais pas encore.  J'ai de petits secrets comme tu vois.  Mais je suis heureux que tu ne savais pas tout sur moi, sinon, jamais tu ne serais devenue Madame Hermione Potter, mon épouse.  Je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur des maris, mais je t'ai toujours aimé sois en certaine et les années que j'ai vécues auprès de toi sont ce qui est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie.  Tu es mon soleil, Hermione, tu étais ma raison de vivre.  Mais maintenant je tire ma révérence, je laissa la chance à quelqu'un d'autre de te connaître._

_         Je sais que mon décès te fais sûrement beaucoup de chagrin.  Demande à quelqu'un, de t'aider à le surmonter.  Drago saura t'aider, tu pourras toujours compter sur lui comme on a toujours su compter sur lui.  C'est lui qui sera la désormais, Hermione.  Accepte-le et laisse-le t'aimer.  Je sais qu'il est amoureux de toi, juste à la façon qu'il a de te regarder, mais je savais qu'il ne ferais rien, car tu étais avec moi, mais maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas.  _

_         Tu m'as donné le plus beau des cadeaux, des enfants.  Quatre merveilleux enfants exceptionnels comme leur mère.  Rose, notre petite fleur comme on l'appelle, est merveilleuse et sera une sorcière puissante, c'est elle l'héritière Gryffondor, tu devras t'en occuper, comme tu l'avais fait pour moi.  Charles, notre sportif, tu sais il me fait tellement pensé à notre ami Ron.  Il a le même genre d'humour, il est loyal avec ses amis, il aime aidé les gens, un vrai Poufsouffle, quoi ?  Physiquement, il ressemble énormément à ton père !   Lily, notre intello, elle est comme toi.  Tu devras surveiller pour ne pas qu'un jeune homme à lunettes vienne la mettre enceinte avant qu'elle termine l'école, quoi, c'était ce qui t'étais arrivé, non ?  Elle est ton portrait, on dirait presque que tu l'as fait seule.  Elle n'a absolument rien de moi.  Mais je l'adore.  Elle est intelligente, vif d'esprit, drôle, bref tout ce que tu es.  Je me demande encore comment cela ce fait-il que tu aies été placée à Gryffondor alors que Lily soit à Serdaigle, vous êtes tellement pareilles toutes les deux.  Ronald, mon égal, notre premier enfant, il aura beaucoup de difficultés à se remettre de mon décès.  Il s'en voudra énormément de ne pas m'avoir pardonné.  Il vous quittera un certain temps, mais ne sois pas inquiète, il reviendra et vous racontera tout.  Parmis les quatre enfants, Ronald est celui qui me ressemble le plus.  Il a beaucoup de traits qui viennent de moi.  C'est pour cela qu'il est buté et qu'il ne change pas d'idée facilement.  Il se laisse facilement influencé.  Je crois que si Voldemort serait encore présent, Ronald serait devenu un mangemort à ses côtés, car il me déteste, même si je l'aime énormément.  Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous n'arrivons pas à communiquer tous les deux, surtout qu'avant son entrée à Poudlard nous avions une excellente relation père-fils.  Il m'en voudra parce que je ne lui ai pas écrit de lettre alors que j'en ai une pour son frère et ses soeurs.  Ce geste peut paraître cruel, pour toi, mais il est davantage pour moi et je le fais parce que j'ai mes raisons de croire qu'il est essentiel.  Lorsqu'il reviendra de son voyage il aura besoin de parler de moi avec des gens qui m'ont connu à Poudlard, et à ce moment-là, j'aimerais que tu lui révèles la façon dont il a été conçu.  Je sais que ce sera très dur pour toi, mais cela l'aidera à réaliser qu'il avait raison de me mépriser et de se méfier de moi et à accepter mon décès.   _

_         Je me souviens du premier baiser sur la joue que tu m'as donné, c'était à la gare après notre quatrième année ou Voldemort était revenu.  J'avais passé l'été à me dire que je devais absolument être en couple avec toi, j'avais réalisé que je t'aimais, puis je t'ai vu avec Ron.  Cela m'avait brisé le cœur.  Cependant, le destin était au rendez-vous pour m'aider une fois de plus et j'ai pu laisser aller mon amour envers toi.  Quand Ron est décédé, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais rire, comment peut-on rire, quand une personne qu'on aime disparaît à tout jamais de notre vie ?, mais toi tu m'as redonné la force de rire.  Tu m'as redonné le courage de vivre et j'en suis heureux.  C'est ce que tu dois faire, belle Hermione, laisse Drago t'aider comme tu l'avais fait pour moi.  N'hésites pas à sourire tu es tellement plus jolie lorsque tu souris.  Amuses-toi, profites de tes moments libres pour penser à toi, et non à moi.  Moi je serai très bien là ou je serai.  Je m'occuperai de mes parents et des tiens, je leur parlerai de leurs petits-enfants.  Je jouerai au quidditch avec Cédric, Ron, James, Dean, Seamus, Sirius et tous les autres.  Je vous regarderai évoluer tout en étant toujours très fier de chacun de vous._

_         Comme tu vois, je savais que j'allais mourir, je ne te dis pas comment, mais je savais, et ce n'est pas Trelawney qui me l'a dit.  Tout ce que j'ai fait ces derniers temps avaient une raison fondamentale dont je ne doit pas encore parlé.  Tu en sauras plus lorsque Ron reviendra.  Sois patiente, pour une fois, et ne tente pas de découvrir par toi-même.  Bon je te laisse, il est 4h20 du matin et je suis fatigué, je vais aller m'étendre pour la dernière fois à tes côtés en pensant combien je t'aime et combien j'ai été heureux grâce à toi.  J'espère que tu pardonneras mon geste.  _

_                   Avec tout l'amour que je peux donner, _

_                   Ton vieux bougon de Harry, Je t'aime, mon Hermione.  XXX_

Drago venait de terminer la lecture de la lettre.  Hermione était en pleure.  Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos.  Elle se laissa consoler pendant plusieurs minutes, puis elle le regarda dans les yeux et poussée par un instinct, elle goûta à ses lèvres soudainement devenues invitantes.  Il répondit au baiser, puis ils se séparèrent.  Hermione le regarda un moment dans les yeux et dit :

- Je suis inquiète.

- Inquiète ?

- Ronald, cela fait maintenant presque un an qu'il est parti, et personne ne sait où.

- Il va revenir.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Oui, je te le promets, Hermione, il reviendra, Harry le dit dans les lettres.  Il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  Elle le regarda et sourit.  À ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre ouvrit rapidement.  

Ils dirigèrent leur regard vers le nouveau arrivant.  Un jeune homme de 18 ans, les cheveux noirs en bataille comme s'il venait de sortir du lit, les yeux bruns et des lunettes, ce ne pouvait être que lui, il était revenu.  Hermione se leva d'un bond et alla le serrer dans ses bras.

- Ron, c'est toi, c'est bien toi ?

- Oui, maman c'est moi.  Je suis content de te revoir.  Il souleva sa mère et la fit tournoyer avant de la re-déposer, puis il se tourna vers Drago et lui tendit la main.

- Ravi de te revoir Ronald-James.

- Moi aussi, oncle Drago.

- D'où viens-tu ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est une longue histoire, maman, une très longue histoire.  Je vais réveiller les autres, puis je vous raconterai au déjeuner.  Habillez-vous tous les deux et rendez-vous en bas je viendrai vous rejoindre avec les autres.  Hermione l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'il sorte de la chambre.  Elle se tourna vers Drago.

- Merci !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour mon fils et pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et ma famille.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

- Tu m'as redonné l'espoir.  Elle lui donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres, puis ajouta, vite préparons-nous, j'ai hâte d'entendre ce que Ronnie a à nous dire.

Ronald sorti de la chambre de sa mère en souriant, oui, son père avait raison, sa mère et Drago faisaient un beau couple.  Il longea le corridor et entra dans la dernière chambre de celui-ci.  Il remarqua que tout était rangé dans la pièce.  Il y avait une bibliothèque pleine de livres et de vieux grimoires.  Des chaudrons étaient soigneusement déposés sur une petite table.  Au pied du lit, il y avait un grand coffre sur lequel il y avait l'insigne de Poudlard et les initiales L.R.P.  Au mur il y avait un dessin représentant un aigle.  Il sourit et entra dans le lit auprès de la jeune fille de 17 ans.  Il la regarda attentivement avant de la réveiller en la chatouillant.

- Lil' lève toi, je suis là.  

- Ron, c'est toi ! c'est bien toi !  Elle se souleva et le serra dans ses bras.  D'où viens-tu ?  Maman et Drago étaient fous d'inquiétude.  Tu aurais du nous laisser…

- Oui, je sais.  Du calme Lily, du calme, habilles-toi et j'expliquerai tout au déjeuner.  Je vais réveiller les autres. 

- Oh attend je viens avec toi.  Elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement d'un jeans et d'un T- shirt blanc.  Puis elle se tourna vers son frère et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.  Je suis contente que tu sois revenu.  Ils sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent dans la pièce voisine.  Ils entrèrent dans une chambre peinte orangé.  Contrairement à la chambre de Lily ou tout était rangé, ici tout semblait être par terre.  Des vêtements jonchaient le sol ainsi que quelques plumes, une robe de quidditch était posé sur la table de travail parmi des parchemins et grimoires, puis un balai était appuyé sur le pied du lit.  Ronald souri devant la vue de cette chambre.  Il n'y avait pas de doute, il se trouvait bien dans la chambre de son frère, le désordre et le blaireau dessiné sur le mur ne laissait aucun doute.  Il fit signe à Lily de sauter dans le lit en même temps que lui.  Puis ils sautèrent tous les deux à côté du jeune homme de 16 ans.  Celui-ci se leva rapidement, puis voyant ses deux attaquants se recoucha.

- Laissez-moi dormir !  dit-il.  Lil, Ron s'il… Ron ?  RON, tu es revenu !

- Oui, frérot.  Charles serra son grand frère dans ses bras.

- Où étais-tu ?  Est-ce qu'il y avait des filles ?  est-ce que tu as fait du quidditch ? Qu'as-tu fait tout ce…

- Relaxe Charles habille-toi et descend j'expliquerai tout au déjeuner.  Mais avant je dois aller réveiller ma petite sœur Rose. 

- Oh j'y vais avec vous.  Tu sais qu'elle s'est énormément ennuyée de toi.

- Oui je sais, moi aussi je me suis ennuyé de vous tous.  Charles enfila un jeans et une chemise qu'il ramassa par terre et les suivit jusqu'à la chambre de Rose.  Celle-ci était un mélange de chambre moldu et sorcière.  À la première vue, personne n'aurait pu dire que cette chambre appartenait à une sorcière.  Il y avait des affiches de films moldus sur les murs, une bibliothèque remplie de livres moldus.  Tout était rangé.  Les seules choses qui montraient qu'une sorcière vivait bien ici étaient, une épée incrustée de rubis installée dans son étui dans un cadre, une grande cape suspendue sur un cintre près du lit et un perchoir sur lequel était posé un phoenix.  Ronald remarqua qu'il y avait un lion de dessiné sur le mur.  Les nouveaux arrivants regardèrent attentivement l'adolescente qui dormait dans le lit à baldaquin.  Elle avait les cheveux noirs et ils étaient continuellement décoiffé.  Petite et maigrichonne, elle était la réplique féminine de Harry Potter, elle avait même ses yeux verts.  Ron fit signe à Lily et Charles de sauter dans le lit en même temps que lui.  Ils allaient le faire quand le phoénix vint se poser sur la jeune fille de 13 ans et se mit à chanter pour la réveiller.

- Fumseck, laisse-moi, elle releva la tête et le vit, RON, C'est toi !  Elle sorti de son lit et entoura son grand frère de ses bras.  Il la souleva et la fit tournoyer.  Je me suis tellement ennuyée de toi.  Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et le serra dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, ma Rose, moi aussi.  Viens déjeuner, je te raconterai mon aventure.

- Vous savez, dit alors Rose, je vous regarde et je me rend compte que je suis chanceuse d'avoir les deux frères les plus extraordinaires du monde et la plus merveilleuse des sœurs.  Je suis certaine que papa doit nous regarder d'en haut rempli de fierté, je l'imagine même dire à nos grands-parents, comment nous sommes, ce qu'on fait, et tout.

- Tu te trompes, Rose, dit Lily, ce n'est pas toi qui est chanceuse de nous avoir, c'est nous qui sommes chanceux de t'avoir.  Je t'aime ma petite sœur.  Elle serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Hey, moi aussi je l'aime ma petite sœur, mais j'aime bien aussi ma grande sœur et mon grand frère.  Dit alors Charles en étreignant ses deux sœurs.

- Vous m'avez manqué tous les trois, dit alors Ron en les étreignant lui aussi, je vous aime, moi aussi.  J'ai appris cette année que la famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important et je suis heureux de faire partie de la famille d'un très grand sorcier, Harry Potter.  Son frère et ses sœurs le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou tout d'un coup, puis Rose dit :

- La tu m'étonnes, mon Ronnie !


	2. Charlie Rogue

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling Réponses aux commentaires : 

**Gaelle griffondor** :  Merci beaucoup !

**Mary Cooper :** C'est vrai que les lettres sont tristes.

**Hedwige : **Tu finiras sûrement par savoir dans quelle maison il a été envoyé, mais pas pour le moment.

**Lunenoire :**  Et oui, il est décédé.  Merci énormément.

**Emilia Potter : **Et oui, je sais que c'est triste, mais c'est la vie.

**Marikili : **Merci beaucoup !

**Sssttteeevvvyyy :** Je te garanti que tu verras toute la septième année de Harry !

**Ludivine : **Continue de lire, je te jure que tu ne seras pas déçue.  Merci pour ta review !

La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter III Chapitre II : Charlie Rogue 

La famille Potter était maintenant attablée pour le déjeuner et attendait patiemment le récit de Ronald-James.  Celui-ci semblait vouloir les faire languir, puisqu'il mangeait sans dire un mot, alors que les autres personnes présentes semblaient suspendues à ses lèvres.    Heureusement pour elles, Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus, pris la parole.

- Ron, où étais-tu ?

- Dans le passé, M'man.  À ce moment-là, Drago se leva, le regarda attentivement, puis le pris dans ses bras.

- Rogue, c'était toi ?!, Hermione, c'est Charlie Rogue !

- Quoi ?!, Tu es Charlie Rogue ? demanda-t-elle à son fils.

- Oui, c'était moi, répondit celui-ci.  Hermione s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est ce que je veux vous expliquer.  Assoyez-vous et ne m'interrompez pas, s'il vous plaît.   Drago et Hermione retournèrent à leur place et Ronald-James commença son récit.

Vous vous souvenez sûrement de la relation que j'avais avec papa.  Je disais continuellement qu'il n'était qu'un crétin fini meurtrier.  Bien, la veille de son décès, il nous avait fait venir dans la chambre un à un, il avait commencé par Drago, puis Lily, Charles, Rose et moi, ensuite maman.  Les personnes présentes autour de la table acquiescèrent. Ron continua le récit.  Nous ne savions pas à ce moment-là qu'il allait mourir, personne ne le savait.  Mais je me souviens très bien de ce qu'il m'avait dit ce soir-là.

- Ronald, je suis fier de toi.  Tu es préfet en chef, tu as d'excellentes notes et tu es très puissant.

- Pa, je sais tout ça, que je lui ai répondu sèchement.  Il m'a regardé et a souri.

- Je te pardonne, mon fils.  Je veux que tu te souviennes que je te pardonne, que je t'aime énormément et que je suis et serai toujours très fier de toi, peu importe les choix que tu feras.  Mais souviens-toi d'une chose, d'une seule chose, la famille c'est ce qui compte le plus, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde sera bien seul, s'il n'a pas de famille.  Je t'aime Ronald, prend soin de ta mère, ton frère et tes sœurs, pour moi.  

- Hey, je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, je trouve que tu es curieux ce soir, mais tu te trompes, le pouvoir et la puissance sont ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux.  Et toi tu n'es qu'un sorcier fini et meurtrier, tu as tué le sorcier le plus puissant.  Harry regarda son fils un instant le regard sérieux, puis il ferma les yeux et dit :

- Bon, si c'est ce que tu crois, va, mais n'oublie pas que quoi que tu fasses, tu es et seras toujours mon fils, je t'aime, Ronald-James.  Tu peux partir, dis à ta mère de venir, s'il-te-plaît.

- Alors je suis sorti, puis j'ai demandé à maman d'entrer.  Je me demande maintenant comment il avait fait pour garder son calme, moi avoir été à sa place j'aurais giflé la personne qui me disait cela, mais il n'a rien fait, rien.  Curieusement, ce soir-là, quand je me suis couché, je me suis dit que mon père n'était qu'un lâche, j'aurais aimé qu'il me montre de quoi il était capable, mais il n'avait rien fait.  Durant cette nuit-là j'ai rêvé à lui.  Dans mon rêve, il m'a fait voyager dans le passé, il m'a montré sa lutte pour la pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets, l'effet qu'avait sur lui les détraqueurs, le tournoi des trois sorciers, la mort de son ami Ron, comment il est tombé en amour avec maman, la lutte contre Voldemort, comment il avait réussit à me récupérer, puis il est arrêté lors du banquet de fin d'année de sa sixième année en me disant que tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour le bien, puis il avait ajouté, je te pardonne, mon fils.  Puis je me suis réveillé.  Et dans la matinée, Drago est venu me chercher dans mon dortoir et m'a demandé de me rendre dans les appartements de maman immédiatement où on venait de constater le décès de mon père.  Mon père était mort.  Quand je l'ai appris j'en était presque soulagé.  Puis, tout le monde à reçu une lettre de lui, sauf moi.  Je n'avais pas de lettre.  Je me suis senti oublié par lui.  J'avais l'impression que même s'il m'avait dit qu'il me pardonnait, il ne le pensait pas vraiment, car il ne m'avait pas laissé de lettre alors qu'il en avait laissé une au professeur Rogue et à Arthur Weasley.  J'avais rien de lui.  Je me sentais abandonné, j'ai tenté de me retourner vers oncle Drago, mais il me repoussait.  Mais, il m'avait laissé cette lettre que le professeur Rogue m'a remise tout à l'heure.  Il sorti l'enveloppe de sa poche et la posa sur la table, je la lirai quand j'aurai terminé mon histoire. Les autres personnes autour regardèrent l'enveloppe maintenant sur la table, puis Ronald poursuivi son récit.  Suite au décès de papa, je suis devenu déprimé et j'ai abandonné l'idée de travailler au ministère de la magie, puis je me suis mis à errer ici et là.  Vous vous en souvenez n'est-ce pas.  Rose pris alors la parole.

- Bien sûr, Ron, j'était si inquiète pour toi.  Je me sentais si mal que papa ne t'avait pas laissé de lettre alors que j'en avais une.

- Je ne t'en voulais pas Rose, je n'en voulais pas à personne sauf à moi, je commençais à réaliser que ce qu'il m'arrivait arrivait seulement à cause de mon comportement avec mon père, alors j'ai décidé au mois d'août d'aller parler de mon père avec ceux qui l'avaient connu durant ses années scolaires, j'ai commencé par maman, puis j'ai essayé avec Drago, mais il m'a repoussé, puis je suis allé chez les Weasley, mais je ne trouvais personne qui me disait que mon père n'était qu'un sorcier fini, personne, tous ceux que je rencontrais me disais que mon père était le plus grand sorcier, était une bonne personne et qu'il avait toujours lutté pour combattre le mal.  Alors, je suis aller voir le professeur Rogue.  Lui, il m'a raconté que mon père n'était qu'un petit insolent qui violait continuellement les règlements et qu'il était borné.  J'étais tellement heureux que quelqu'un me dise la vérité.  Je souriais, mon père était comme je me l'étais toujours dit, qu'un sorcier fini et en plus il était borné et ne se pliait pas aux règles de conduites, j'étais pour le quitter quand il a ajouté.  « Oui, il était insolent, mais c'était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et la personne la plus conciliante qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître.  Il a fait de grands sacrifices dans sa lutte contre le mage noir. »  Je me suis alors assis les mains sur les yeux, et je me suis mis à pleurer.  Rogue m'a alors expliqué qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour tout et que je pourrais me faire pardonner parce que mon père était une personne qui pardonnait facilement.  Il m'a alors proposé de refaire ma septième année en sa compagnie à Poudlard.  Il m'a montré le journal de finissant de cette année, et ma photo était là.  J'ai accepté, puis le lendemain je me rendais à Poudlard pour ma septième année dans le passé et je rencontrais le directeur plus jeune d'une quinzaine d'années qui me donna des conseils, un nouveau nom, une nouvelle apparence en coupant mes cheveux et en me faisant un sort pour corriger ma vision, pour enlever les lunettes.  Charlie Rogue venait de naître.  J'avais hâte de rencontrer papa, de voir quel genre d'adolescent il était, et toi maman de voir comment tu étais.  J'étais nerveux.  Je devais absolument gagner la confiance du fantastique trio dont Rogue m'avait parlé.  Il m'avait conseillé de commencer par toi maman.  Il m'avait dit que si je gagnais ta confiance, les deux autres ne tarderaient pas à suivre.

- C'est pour cela que c'est à moi que tu as parlé en premier à la table lors du banquet d'ouverture, dit Hermione.

- Oui.  Le banquet d'ouverture, j'étais tellement nerveux.  J'attendais  parmi les premières années pour la répartition, puis Rogue m'a présenté comme étant son neveu venu de Californie.  Je me suis assis sur le tabouret et le professeur Weasley a déposé le choixpeaux sur ma tête.  Un visiteur du futur, qu'il m'a dit, tu serais très bien à serpentard, alors je lui ai dit, je veux aller à gryffondor avec mon père, il a semblé surpris, mais il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor.  Je me suis dirigé vers la table des Gryffondors puis je me suis assis avec les septièmes années au bout, en face de Hermione et à côté de Pavarti.  J'étais stressé, c'était là que je devais gagner la confiance de mon père, le professeur Rogue du futur m'avait dit que je réussirait, mais ne m'avait rien dit sur ce qui se passerait durant cette année, sinon, je crois que je n'y serais jamais allé.

- Ça été si terrible, demanda Lily ?

- Je dirais plutôt horrible.  Voilà comment cela c'est passé.


	3. Le glacier

Chapitre III : Le glacier 

**_Poudlard, passé_**

****

- Bonjour ! je m'appelle Charlie Rogue.

- Moi c'est Hermione Potter, elle lui tendit la main.

- Enchanté.  Il se tourna vers Harry, et lui tendit la main.  Harry le regarda, puis demanda.

- Vous êtes parent avec le professeur Rogue ?

- C'est mon oncle.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté en Californie ?

- Parce que mon père est mort il y a à peine deux mois, répondit Charlie Rogue.

- Désolé et votre mère ?

- Écoutez M. heu.

- Potter, répondit Harry.

- Oui, M. Potter, nous sommes quatre enfants chez moi et j'ai cru bon de venir étudier avec mon oncle depuis le temps qu'il se vante que Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde, je me suis dit que je devais essayer.  Harry haussa les épaules, indifférent et recommença à manger.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

- M. Rogue, commença Hermione, quelle était votre matière préférée dans votre ancienne école ?

- Ne m'appelez pas M. Rogue, appelez-moi Charlie.  Je préfère.  Et j'aimerais bien que vous me tutoyez.  Ma matière préférée c'était la métamorphose, définitivement la métamorphose.  L'enseignante était très sévère, mais très compétente, elle était très proche de moi.

- Ah, si vous voulez que je vous tutoie vous allez devoir le faire vous aussi, moi c'est Hermione.

- Quel cours préfères-tu, Hermione ?

- La métamorphose, moi aussi Charlie.  Drago arriva alors près d'eux et Harry se leva et salua Drago, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu viens, nous retournons à notre logement, dit-il.

- Oui, Harry.  Elle se leva et tendit la main vers Charlie qui la pris, on se revoie demain, Charlie.

- Oui, j'y compte bien.  Au revoir M. Potter ! dit-il en s'adressant à Harry.

- Au revoir M. Rogue.  Répondit froidement Harry, puis le trio sorti de la grande salle.

Oui, entre un glacier et mon père, le glacier est plus chaleureux, ce ne sera sûrement pas facile, pensa Charlie Rogue, heureusement que ma mère est plus chaleureuse. Il se rendit à salle commune des gryffondors, puis dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année, il y avait trois lits.  Il demanda à Neville,  la raison pour laquelle il y avait trois lits et pourquoi ils n'étaient que deux dans ce dortoir.  Neville lui expliqua que trois étaient décédés, Ron, Dean et Seamus, et que Harry vivait dans un appartement à Poudlard avec sa femme Hermione et son enfant.  Mais que puisque Harry demeurait un gryffondor, il avait droit d'avoir un lit dans le dortoir, c'était pour cela qu'il y avait trois lits.  Neville lui expliqua que Harry ne venait jamais dormir.  Il lui raconta des aventures de Harry à Poudlard, puis les deux garçons s'endormirent.

Un mois plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas réussit à approcher suffisamment Hermione pour gagner sa confiance.  Dès qu'il s'en approchait pour lui parler, Harry ou Drago apparaissait pour l'en éloigner.  Il désespérait tellement qu'il était allé demander de l'aide au professeur Rogue qui lui avait assuré qu'il demanderait l'aide de certains professeurs.  C'est de cette façon qu'il se trouva à travailler avec Hermione en travail d'équipe en potion, en métamorphose et en enchantements.

Une semaine plus tard, grâce aux travaux d'équipe, il avait su gagner suffisamment la confiance de Hermione, puisqu'elle l'invita un soir à venir travailler dans son appartement.  Il en était très heureux, il avait fait un pas dans la bonne direction.  Il pourrait peut-être s'approcher de Harry, maintenant que Hermione semblait l'accepter.  Il se présenta donc nerveux debout devant le portrait de l'entrée de l'appartement.  Drago Malefoy l'y fit entrer.

- M. Rogue, entrez, Hermione vous attend.  Charlie lui tendit la main et Drago lui serra.

- Bonsoir, M. Malefoy.

- Bonsoir, heu, je vais aller prévenir Hermione assoyez-vous au salon, Harry est là, vous voyez.  Vous allez pouvoir discuter tous les deux.  Drago se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un sourire.  Harry, M. Rogue est arrivé tu veux le distraire le temps que je prévienne Hermione.  Harry se leva et se dirigea vers eux en souriant.

- Mais ce sera un réel plaisir, Drago.  Bonsoir M. Rogue.

- Bonsoir M. Potter.  Drago les quitta pour rejoindre Hermione.

- Vous allez bien, M. Rogue.

- Oui, merci.  Voulez-vous m'appelez Charlie, s'il vous plaît ?, je préfère.

- Bon, Charlie, répondit froidement Harry,  est-ce que vos cours se déroulent bien ?

- Oui, merci de vous en inquiétez.

- Hermione n'est pas trop dure avec vous ?

- Non, elle est très bien.

- Elle n'est pas trop exigeante ?

- Euh, non, on travaille bien ensembles, il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Elle vous plaît ?, demanda Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Euh, elle est très charmante.  Harry le prit par le collet de sa chemise et l'adossa sur le mur.  Même si Harry était plus petit et moins costaud que lui, Charlie était effrayé de voir la colère qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Harry.  Il ne fit rien, préférant attendre de voir ce qu'il ferait.

- Écoutez moi bien, dit Harry d'une voix déterminée, Hermione est à moi.  Je vous défend de lui toucher, ou de me la prendre.  Suis-je assez clair pour vous, M. Rogue ?

- Oui, M. Potter.  Mais Hermione n'est pas un objet, elle ne peut pas vous appartenir.  Harry resserra son emprise sur lui.

- Elle est mon épouse et je ne vous permettrai pas de me l'enlever.  Je ne vous fait pas confiance, M. Rogue.  Je sais que vous nous cacher quelque chose et je compte bien le découvrir.  Si Hermione vous accorde sa confiance si facilement, dites-vous bien qu'elle est continuellement entourée de M. Malefoy ou de moi-même, alors si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je vous jure que vous allez regretter d'avoir croisé nos chemins à lui et à moi.  Harry serra son poing et l'abattit sur le mur près du visage de Charlie.  Celui-ci eut peur de se faire frapper et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de répondre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Potter, je ne vous l'enlèverai pas, dit-il.  Puis, un cri retentit dans l'escalier et un petit bébé potelé aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux bruns vint en courant se jeter dans les bras de Harry en criant.

- Pas bobo, papa, fait pas bobo à Won. 

- Bien non, mon petit Ronnie, papa ne te fait pas de bobo.  Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dit-il en regardant Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

- Je ne sais pas Harry, il s'est soudainement mis à crier que tu lui faisais mal et peur.

- Oui, c'était vraiment curieux, dit Drago.  Mais il semble calmé, maintenant.

- Chut, ça va aller mon petit bonhomme, papa est là.  Viens on va jouer avec les camions.  Harry s'installa dans le salon avec Ron et Drago et ils se mirent à jouer avec Ron et les camions.

- Bonsoir Charlie.  Dit alors Hermione en lui faisant une bise sur la joue, tu vas bien ?

- Euh, oui, bonsoir Hermione, répondit-il en jetant un œil sur Harry.

- Viens nous allons nous installer sur la table au bord de la fenêtre.

- Oui.  Il la suivit en regardant les trois personnes qui jouaient aux camions.  La vue était surprenante, deux des plus grands sorciers de l'époque, les responsables de la chute de Voldemort assis par terre s'amusant avec des camions moldus.

_Futur, à la table de déjeuner du manoir Potter :_

- Il t'avait fait peur pour ne pas que tu me dragues, demanda Hermione surprise.

- Oh oui et il a bien réussit, je dois dire.

- Tu savais, toi Drago qu'il avait fait cela ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi crois-tu que j'étais allé te rejoindre et qu'on s'est mis à discuter de n'importe quoi, c'était pour te retenir là, le temps que Harry discute avec Charlie Rogue.

- Je trouve cela curieux, parce que Harry n'a jamais manifesté de signe de jalousie envers lui, en tous cas, pas devant moi.

- Oh, mais là il avait peur, il m'en avait parlé. Dit Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait dit.

- Il m'avait dit que tu lui avais avoué que tu trouvais Charlie Rogue très beau.  Et qu'il serait le genre d'homme que tu fréquenterais si tu étais célibataire.  Il a dit qu'il ne te laisserait jamais partir et que s'il lui fallait se battre pour te garder, il le ferait.  Alors nous avons décidé qu'il devait discuter avec Charlie Rogue pour mettre cela au clair et nous avons convenu d'un plan. Tout le monde demeura silencieux pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Lily demande :

- C'est connu, dans la famille la personne sévère c'était maman, pas papa, lui il faisait toujours tout pour ne pas nous chicaner ou se fâcher.  Comment a-t-il pu te faire peur, Ron, tu as au moins une tête de plus grand que lui et tu es beaucoup plus costaud que lui ?  C'est drôle, je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer en colère.

- Ses yeux et sa détermination, Lil, je te jure, c'était très impressionnant.  J'ai eu vraiment peur.  Mais après cet épisode j'étais heureux parce que je savais que Hermione me faisait confiance, donc j'avais fait un pas dans la bonne direction.  Comme deuxième étape, je m'étais donné comme objectif d'obtenir celle de Drago, ou M. Malefoy.

- Ce n'était quede l'intimidation, Ronald, tu le sais bien.  dit Drago en riant.

- Oui, je sais.

- As-tu réussit ? demanda Rose.

- Oui, j'ai finalement réussit à obtenir la confiance de Drago et de Harry,  presque en même temps.  Mais j'ai du révéler certaines choses.

_  
_


	4. Annonces

La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter III 

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos commentaires, je les apprécie énormément.

Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, Bye, Roseline.

Chapitre IV : Annonces 

**_Passé, Poudlard_**

****

Peu de jours suivant la mise en garde de Harry, Ronald se leva, s'habilla et se rendit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.  Il s'assied à la table des gryffondors devant la place inoccupée d'Hermione et à côté de Pavarti.  Puis, Harry Potter vint s'asseoir devant lui accompagné par Drago Malefoy.  La journée commence bien, se dit-il.  Tout ce qu'il avait réussit à faire, c'était de gagner la confiance de Hermione et la méfiance de Harry et Drago.  

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, je suis inquiet, tu sais.  Dit alors Harry à Drago.

- Hey, moi aussi je m'inquiète.  Répondit Drago.

- Je me demande si quelqu'un aurait pu lui jeter un sort, dit Harry en regardant Charlie Rogue.

- Oui, ce serait une hypothèse, répondit Drago en regardant Charlie.  Mais je ne crois pas.  À mon avis tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, Harry.

- Oh, c'est facile à dire, M. je-ne-m'engagerai-jamais !

- Hey, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le ferai jamais, j'ai dit que je le ferai qu'avec une personne quand Voldemort aura finalement raison de l'obstacle qui m'empêche de l'aimer, répondit Drago en souriant.

- Alors, je ne suis qu'un obstacle, hein ? répondit Harry en souriant.

- Oui, mais il est presque insurmontable.  C'est affreux, à ce rythme-là, je serai encore seul à 40 ans.

- Bien dans ce cas, tu n'auras qu'à continuer à faire ce que tu fais le mieux.

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce que je fais le mieux ?

- Nous surprendre, Hermione et moi.  Répondit Harry.

- Très drôle, très drôle.

- Oui, c'est qu'on dirait que c'est ton jeu préféré.  Écoutes tu nous as surpris plusieurs fois, bon sang, je ne peux même pas les compter sur mes doigts.  Tu devrais arrêter c'est gênant. 

- Heu, hier, c'était un accident, je ne recommencerai plus.  Harry sourit incrédule, se leva et sorti de la grande salle après avoir poser une main sur l'épaule de Drago en guise de salutations.

- Heu, M. Malefoy ? demanda Charlie.

- Oui, M. Rogue ?

- Heu, vous avez surpris Hermione et Har… M. Potter ensembles ?

- Oui.

- Heu que faisaient-ils ?

- Ce que font les couples mariés.  Répondit Drago en se levant, au revoir, M. Rogue.

- Au revoir, M. Malefoy, fit Ronald.  Il se leva et sorti de la salle pour se rendre à son premier cours du matin, potions en commun avec les serpentards.  Il entra dans la classe et s'assied à côté de Neville et Lavande.  Devant eux, se trouvait le trio, mais Hermione n'était pas encore arrivée.  Drago et Harry semblaient faire des blagues et rigolaient.  Puis, 2 minutes avant que le cours ne commence, Hermione arriva et s'installa sur son banc.  Elle se tourna en souriant vers Harry.

- M. Lander a découvert ce que j'avais.

- Et puis ?

- Je… nous… allons avoir un enfant.

- Quoi ?

- Elle est enceinte, Harry, dit Drago en riant.

- J'avais compris, idiot.

- Félicitations à vous deux, dit Drago en serrant la main de Hermione, puis de Harry.  Celui-ci semblait encore sous le choc. 

- Harry tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, un autre enfant, oui, je vais bien.  Merci, Hermione, je suis très heureux.  Il jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie Rogue, puis embrassa passionnément Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

- M. et Mme Potter, je vous prierais de nous épargner de vos élans amoureux dans ma classe, dit alors Charles Weasley.

- Oui, professeur, répondirent en souriant, Harry et Hermione.  Puis Charles Weasley leur expliqua qu'ils devaient fabriquer une potion de perceptivité et qu'un étudiant la testerait à la  fin de la période.  La liste des ingrédients apparue sur le tableau ainsi que la recette.  Les étudiants se mirent au travail.  Ronald avait de la difficulté à rattraper les erreurs de Neville, et finit par lui dire de ne plus toucher à rien.  La période se déroula rapidement et le fantastique trio, avait terminé la potion avant tous les autres, normal avec Drago et Hermione.  Environ 10 minutes avant la fin, le professeur leur fit nettoyer leurs outils de travail, puis quand cela fut fait, il expliqua :

- La potion de perceptivité nous permet de voir les gens tels qu'ils sont.  Par exemple, nous savons tous que M. Potter est animagi, bien avec la potion, nous le verrions sous sa forme humaine accompagnée de sa forme animal.  La personne qui boit cette potion voit tout ce que les personnes autour d'elles ont à cacher ainsi que leur vrai personnalité et les effets durent 30 minutes.  Bon est-ce que j'ai un volontaire pour essayer.  Ronald se dépêcha à se porter volontaire, il valait mieux pour lui d'essayer la  potion plutôt que d'être découvert, mais il ne fut pas le seul, Harry leva également la main et le professeur désigna Harry.  Celui-ce se leva et avala le contenu d'une fiole de potion.

- Alors Harry, demanda le professeur, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui nous cache des choses, ici.  Harry regarda attentivement tous les élèves un par un, puis son regard se posa sur Charlie Rogue, alias Ronald.  Il cligna des yeux, enleva ses lunettes et les remis, puis le regarda à nouveau attentivement.

- Alors, quelque chose à déclarer ? demanda à nouveau Charles Weasley.

- Heu, oui.  « Oh, non, pensa Ronald, il m'a découvert ».  Hermione.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que cache Hermione ?

- Je vois notre bébé dans son ventre, il a à peu près la grosseur d'un vif d'or, mais il est beaucoup plus précieux.  Dit Harry en souriant. « Ouf, pensa Ronald ».  Puis Harry retourna à sa place en le regardant continuellement. 

**_Futur, manoir Potter :_**

- Oui, je me rappelle de ce cours, dit Drago.  Il t'avait sûrement démasqué ?

- Pas à ce moment-là, mais il m'a dit qu'il avait pensé que je pouvais être son père.

- Oui, cela explique pourquoi il avait demandé le soir même à rencontrer Rémus.  Ils s'étaient parlés tous les deux en privé.  Harry m'avait dit que cela concernait la Grunning. Dit Hermione.

- Dis maman, demanda Lily, c'était de moi que tu étais enceinte ?

- Oui, Lily, de toi.

- Alors, Ronald tu as vu maman alors qu'elle était enceinte de moi ?

- Oui, et j'ai vu bien plus que ça, tu sais je t'ai pris dans mes bras après ta naissance.

- Cool, dit la jeune fille.

- Ouais, si tu le dis.

- Est-ce que papa à réussit à te faire confiance ? et comment ?  t'as-t-il découvert ? demanda Charles.

- Oui, oui, j'y arrivais, justement.


	5. Révélations

Chapitre V : Révélations 

_Au début novembre, Hermione et moi étions de très bons amis et nous aimions travailler ensembles. Harry et Drago commençaient à nous laisser seuls tous les deux, mais venaient souvent nous interrompre question de vérifier ce qu'il se passait entre Hermione et moi.  Un jour, alors que nous étions tous les deux à la bibliothèque pour le travail de métamorphose, Harry a fait irruption et a dit :_

- M. Rogue, j'aimerais vous parler en privé, pouvez-vous me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Harry, dit alors Hermione, nous travaillons, cela ne peut pas attendre.

- Non, Hermione, non.  Alors, M. Rogue vous venez.  Charlie Rogue questionna Hermione du regard et celle-ci lui fit signe de suivre Harry.  Charlie Rogue se leva, puis salua Hermione avant de suivre Harry.  Ils se rendirent dans le local servant de classe pour les cours de perfectionnements de Harry, Hermione et Drago.  Harry s'assied sur un coussin par terre et invita Charlie Rogue à faire de même.  Les deux hommes demeurèrent un instant en silence, puis Harry sorti un parchemin de sa poche.

- C'est la carte du Maraudeur, dit-il.

- La… quoi ? demanda C. Rogue.

- Regarde,  il montra le parchemin.  Rogue le prit et le regarda attentivement.

- Que fait-elle.  Harry sourit, prit sa baguette et tapota le parchemin en disant la formule, puis le plan de Poudlard apparu sur la  carte.  Rogue l'examina et constata que les noms des personnes apparaissaient à leur emplacement.  Harry lui montra que H. R. Potter, D. Malefoy et R. J. Potter étaient à son appartement, puis il lui montra les noms que la carte donnait pour les personnes présentes dans la salle de classe où ils se trouvaient.  H. Potter et R.J. Potter. Le « r » de Potter et le « R » de Ronald se chevauchant, créant l'illusion qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul « r ». Charlie se senti nerveux, il venait d'être découvert, il attendit la réaction de Harry.

- Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose.  Je l'ai vu en cours de potions, je t'ai vu.  Les cheveux en batailles, des lunettes et les yeux bruns, je t'ai reconnu, mais je voulais en être certain avant de te confronter. Tu voyages dans le temps.  Et tu es, tu es, James Potter, mon père, dit alors Harry rempli d'espoir.

- Heu, oui tu as raison pour une chose, je voyage dans le temps, mais je ne suis pas ton père, désolé.

- Tu n'es pas mon père, bien alors qui es-tu ? demanda Harry.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas te le dire.  Harry se leva soudainement, puis pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Si tu ne dis rien, tu n'y retourneras jamais.  Pour la dernière fois, qui es-tu ?

- Je… je…

- Tu ?, répondit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine de Rogue.

- Je suis Ronald-James Potter, fils de Hermione Rose Granger Potter et de Harry James Potter, répondit rapidement Ronald.

- QUOI ?

- Je suis ton fils, Ronald.  Il baissa les yeux anxieux de la réaction de son père.  Harry se rassied sur les coussins.  Puis, l'examina un moment en silence.  Les secondes semblaient interminables pour Charlie Rogue, il se demandait ce que Harry ferait.

- Tu as les yeux de Hermione, dit soudainement Harry.

- Oui, je sais tout le monde à l'école me dit que je te ressemble, mais que j'ai ses yeux.  Faut dire que normalement , comme tu l'as vu en cours de potion j'ai les cheveux plus long et des lunettes.

- On se ressemble beaucoup.

- Oui, et quand je t'ai vu au banquet de début d'année, je t'ai tout de suite reconnu, j'ai cru me voir dans un miroir.  Il n'y a que la grandeur et les yeux qui sont différents, le reste c'est pareil.  Harry le serra dans ses bras.  

- Je suis fier de toi, Ronald.  Tu semble être quelqu'un de bien.

- Heu, merci, heu, papa.  

- Heu, ne m'appelles pas papa, c'est trop curieux de se faire appeler ainsi par un garçon plus vieux que soi.

- Oui, heu, désolé, Harry.

- Non, c'est rien.  Je peux te poser quelques questions.

- Oui, répondit-il incertain.

- Dans le futur, est-ce que Voldemort est enfin disparu ?

- Oui.

- Excellent, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis ici pour apprendre à te connaître.

- Tu ne me connais pas dans le futur ?

- Heu, oui et non.  Bien enfin pas comme il le faudrait.

- Pourquoi, tu n'es pas venu me voir dans le futur pour discuter ?

- Parce que je te l'ai dit, mon père est décédé au mois de juin dernier.

- Donc je suis décédé à ton époque.

- Oui.

- Hermione, comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle va bien, oncle Drago l'aide beaucoup et les autres membres de la famille aussi.

- Drago, il est marié ?

- Non, il est célibataire.  Harry le regarda en silence, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il lui dit :

- Tu dois sûrement avoir des questions pour moi si tu es venu pour me connaître, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas pour le moment.

- Si jamais tu en as, ne te gêne pas cela me fera plaisir d'y répondre.  Et désolé pour mon comportement envers toi, mais je savais avec raison que tu cachais quelque chose et je ne voulais que protéger les personnes les plus importantes pour moi, Hermione et mon fils.

- Non, ce n'est rien.  Il sourit.

- Tu vas être ici combien de temps ?

- Je dois partir à la fin juillet.

- Bon, nous aurons tout le temps de faire connaissance alors.  Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien de tout cela à Hermione et Drago.  Je sais que cela pourrait changer le futur, alors je ne ferai rien.  

- Merci, Harry.  

- C'est normal, je vais dire à Drago de te laisser tranquille et de te faire confiance.

- Je pourrai l'appeler Drago ?  Harry se mit à rire.

- Ha ha ha, j'imagine, ha ha ha qu'il voudra.  Viens, allons rejoindre le reste de ma.. de notre famille.  Harry se leva suivi de Charlie Rogue (NdA : je le nommerai toujours ainsi, pour ne pas le confondre avec le bébé de Harry, dans le passé).  Il le regarda un instant, puis le serra dans ses bras.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisse devenir si grand ! lui dit-il fièrement.

- Moi je n'aurais jamais cru que tu acceptes qui je suis, si  facilement.

- Hey, c'est tout à fait normal, tu es mon fils.  Bon allons-y.

**_Manoir Potter, dans le futur…_**

- Harry savait qui tu étais ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui.

- Et il savait qu'il était décédé à ton époque, dit alors Drago.

- Oui.

- Et il n'a rien fait.  Constata Rose.

- Non, il n'a rien fait, répondit tristement Hermione.  Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas changer le futur, répondit Drago.  C'est pour cette raison, j'en suis certain.

- Tu as raison j'en suis sûre, répondit-elle.

- C'était pour cela qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir, c'est toi qui lui avait dit, dit Hermione en regardant son fils aîné.

- Oui, c'est moi qui lui avait dit.  Les gens autour de la table demeurèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, ensuite Charles prit la parole.

- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de nous ?  Tu lui as dit que je jouait au quidditch et que Rose était l'héritière ?

- Du calme, répondit Ronald, non, je ne lui ai pas parlé de vous, en fait je ne lui ai même pas dit que Hermione attendait une fille.  Mais pour le quidditch, Charles, je peux te dire que je l'ai vu jouer et je peux t'assurer, que même si tu es excellent, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville.

- Foutaise, je suis sûr que je suis meilleur que lui.

- Disons, commença Drago, que tu es excellent tout comme moi, mais que ton père était, de loin, le meilleur de tous.  Es-tu d'accord Hermione ?

- Oui, Charles, ton père était le meilleur attrapeur au Quidditch, mais je suis certaine qu'il aurait eu de la  difficulté à te battre.

- Dommage, que je ne l'ai jamais vu  jouer.

- Oui, c'est dommage, car moi je l'ai vu et je l'ai vraiment trouvé excellent, tu veux que je te raconte ?  demanda Ronald à son frère.

- Oui, j'aimerais que tu me le racontes.


	6. Conception

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

Chapitre VI : 

**Poudlard, passé**

Une semaine après sa grande révélation, Charlie Rogue était intégré au groupe formé de ses deux parents et de Drago.  Aujourd'hui, il assistait au match de quidditch de gryffondor contre serdaigle.  Il était un peu nerveux, car après tout, c'était la toute première fois qu'il verrait son père jouer au quidditch.  Il se demandait bien si Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas un peu exagéré son talent.  Il s'assied dans les estrades au côté de Hermione et du petit Ronald confortablement installé dans les bras de Drago.  Les joueurs de serdaigles firent alors leur entré dans le stade, suivi aussitôt des acclamations provenant des gradins des serdaigles et serpentard.  Peu de temps après, les gryffondors arrivèrent sur le terrain.  Le petit Ronald pointait les balais dans le ciel en disant : « C'est papa, c'est papa ! », « Oui, c'est papa ! », répondait Drago en souriant.  Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et le match débuta.

Charlie Rogue regarda attentivement la partie.  Serdaigle menait la partie avec 70 points à 10, si son père n'attrapait pas le vif d'or bientôt, les gryffondors perdraient leur match.  Il se mit alors à observer Harry voler.  Il remarqua le sourire de celui-ci et l'aisance avec laquelle il contrôlait son balai, on aurait juré qu'il était venu au monde sur un balai.  Puis, tout à coup, il le vit plonger en piqué en direction du sol, il regarda devant son père et aperçu le vif d'or devant lui.  Harry calquait sa trajectoire sur celle du vif d'or et s'approchait rapidement du sol, il étendit son bras et referma sa main sur la balle tant désirée, puis remonta en exhibant ladite balle.  Et retourna sur la terre ferme.  Charlie Rogue venait de réaliser, que même si son jeune frère était bon au quidditch, Harry Potter le battait à pleine couture, il n'y avait pas de doute.

La semaine suivante, alors que Charlie et Drago, revenant de la bibliothèque, entrèrent dans l'appartement de Harry et Hermione, ils découvrirent un spectacle auquel ils n'auraient jamais pu penser assister.  Ils entrèrent en silence et s'assirent sur le sofa devant le foyer et jouèrent avec le petit Ronald le temps que Harry et Hermione terminent ce qu'ils faisaient.

- C'est pas vrai Hermione, cria Harry.

- C'est ça, je te le dis.

- Je t'aimais déjà avant.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

- Écoutes, ça fait presque 15 minutes que j'essaye de te convaincre.  Mes sentiments étaient déjà là avant.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais un menteur, Harry James Potter.  Drago et Charlie se regardèrent.  Mais à quoi rimait tout ce cirque se déroulant devant eux.

- Peut-être que c'était le cas pour toi, après tout tu étais avec lui, mais pas pour moi, dit sincèrement Harry.

- …heu, je…

- Tiens, Mlle-je-sais-tout, Hermione Granger, qui ne parle plus, dit alors Harry.  Hermione le regarda un instant les larmes aux yeux, mais la colère était encore bien présente.  Elle toisa son regard et lui dit très calmement en lui montrant la porte.

- Je ne veux pas que tu dormes ici ce soir.  Va-t-en.

- Mais voyons, Herm…

- Non, va-t-en, Harry.  Tu reviendras demain.  SORS MAINTENANT.

- Voyons Hermione…

- Non Harry, dit alors Drago en pointant sa baguette sur lui, sors.  Va-t-en, c'est ce qu'elle t'a demandé.  Je ne veux pas prendre ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, mais j'ai promis à Weasley que je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal et elle te demande de partir, sors.  Il conduisit Harry à la porte et demanda à Charlie de demeurer avec Harry.  Harry sorti de l'appartement résigné suivi de Charlie.  Ils se rendirent à la tour des gryffondors où Harry dormirait dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année ce soir.  À leur arrivée dans la salle commune tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, mais Harry monta directement dans le dortoir où il s'assied silencieux sur son lit.

  Charlie salua quelques amis, puis monta dans le dortoir  où il trouva son père sur son lit les mains derrières la tête couché sur le dos en regardant le plafond.  Charlie ferma alors la porte et la verrouilla empêchant quiconque de rentrer, puis il mit un sort de silence dans le dortoir.  Il s'approcha doucement du lit de son père.

- Heu, Harr… Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hey, moi les femmes enceintes, je n'en peux plus.

- Heu, que c'est-il passé ?  Harry s'assit soudainement sur son lit et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ronald, dis-moi que je n'aurai que deux enfants.

- Heu, tu n'auras que deux enfants.

- Merci.  C'est vrai ?

- Non.

- Oh, cela veut dire que j'aurai à endurer le caractère de Hermione enceinte encore ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui.  À ce moment-là, ils virent Hedwige qui frappait à la fenêtre un parchemin attaché à la patte.  Harry se leva et prit le parchemin.  Il le lu, puis se mit à rire et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir qu'il ouvrit laissant entrer Drago, puis referma la porte et la verrouilla aussitôt.

- NON, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS DIT OU FAIT, OU JE NE SAIS PLUS ? demanda Drago à Harry.

- Bon je vous dois des explications, assoyez-vous ce sera long, dit alors Harry.  Drago et Charlie s'assirent sur le lit face à Harry, puis Harry commença son récit.  Il expliqua qu'avec Hermione il avait échangé des promesses à la mort de son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley et que Dumbledore leur avait dit à l'époque que ces promesses auraient des répercussions sur leur vie futur.

- Hors, en revenant dans notre appartement ce soir, après le souper, Hermione s'est mis à lire un livre que nous avions reçu de Dumbledore lors de nos fiançailles, concernant les promesse.  Puis elle est arrivée et a mi le livre sur la table et m'a regardé.

- Harry est-ce que tu m'aimes ? a-t-elle demandé.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que je crois que nous sommes ensembles seulement à cause des promesses.

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de terminer la lecture du bouquin de Dumbledore et j'ai réalisé que les promesses nous avaient liés l'un à l'autre pour la vie.  Alors je me dis que si on est ensemble, ce n'est pas nécessairement parce qu'on s'aiment.

- Voyons Hermione, je t'aime tu le sais, et je t'aimerais même s'il n'y avait pas ces promesses.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?  Tu ne t'es intéressé à moi qu'après la mort de Ron.

- Ce n'est pas vrai que j'ai tenté de lui dire, mais vous la connaissez, quand elle croit qu'elle a raison.

- Ainsi donc toute cette scène est causée parce que Hermione croit que tu tiens à elle seulement à cause de vos promesses, constata Drago.

- Oui et aussi les sautes d'humeurs engendré par les hormones des femmes enceintes, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire, Harry, dit alors Rogue, prouve lui qu'elle a tort et montre lui que tu l'aimes vraiment.

- Excellente idée, Rogue.  Dit Drago.  

- Ouais, je tenterai quelque chose demain.  Une chance que ce sera samedi, nous n'avons pas de cours et je serai malade tout comme Hermione.  C'est une conséquence de nos promesses, ça aussi.  Je sais que je commencerai à vomir vers, il regarda sa montre, puis continua, vers 4h30 cette nuit.  Et probablement qu'Hermione subira le même sort elle aussi.  Il se leva et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Drago, écoute, Drago je veux que tu ailles dormir avec elle et que tu sois là quand elle sera malade pour que tu puisse t'occuper de Ron quand elle ne pourra pas.

- Oui, Harry j'y vais, mais je veux que tu reviennes demain et que vous réglez cette histoire.

- Oh, j'y compte bien.  Au revoir, Drago, prends soins de ma famille.  Drago sorti du dortoir et Harry retourna sur son lit.

- Harry, demanda alors Rogue, ou plutôt papa, car c'est à lui que je désire m'adresser ?

- Oui, Ronald ?

- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu espérais n'avoir que deux enfants.  Est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne t'habitues pas aux grossesses de Hermione ou c'est parce que tu n'aimes pas les enfants ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, en fait c'est que, tu t'en doutes probablement aucune des deux grossesses n'avaient été prévues.  Et les deux ont été fait sous le coup de la colère.

- De la colère ?

- Oui, une énorme colère en ce qui te concerne et une chicane de ménage en ce qui concerne la deuxième grossesse.

- Tu peux me raconter ?

- Je peux te raconter seulement la deuxième, pour la tienne, je préfère que ce soit Hermione qui te raconte.  Quand tu seras de retour dans ton époque, demande-lui.

- Ok, répondit Rogue.

- Bon la deuxième…  Parce que j'ai été blessé à la fin de ma sixième année à cause de ce cher vieux Tom, je ne pouvais pas faire de magie pendant un certain temps.  J'ai travaillé dans une fabrique de perceuses moldu…

- La grunning ?

- Oui, répondit Harry surpris.

- L'entreprise est encore dans la famille, répondit Charlie.

- Ah, bon, nous sommes demeurés à Privet Drive c'était…

- L'ancienne maison de ton oncle et de ta tante, termina Rogue pour lui.

- Oui, bon, euh, vers la fin de l'été nous sommes allés passer deux semaines au Terrier chez les Weasley.

- Wow, c'est super là bas.

- Tu y es déjà allé ?

- Oui, tous les été nous y allions en famille et en voiture.

- Heu, bon, moi j'ai continué à travailler à la grunning pendant notre séjour là-bas.  Ma magie était revenue à son niveau originale, donc je pouvais l'utiliser.  Un après-midi, alors que j'avais terminé plus tôt de travailler…

         Je suis entré dans la maison et Hermione me regarda en me tendant une lettre que je pris et lu.  C'était la lettre de Poudlard avec la liste des livres et mon insigne de capitaine, quand j'ai eu terminé la lecture, Hermione me dit :

- Écoute, demain nous irons à Londres côté moldu pour que j'ailles prendre de l'argent à la banque, puis nous irons acheter ce que nous avons besoin pour notre année.

- Tu n'as pas à aller à Londres, Hermione, je paierai.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu payes mes articles scolaires.

- Voyons Hermione, nous sommes mariés et cela va me faire plaisir, tu sais.

- Il n'est pas question que je vive au crochet de Harry Potter.  

- Tu dois bien te douter que le ton commençait à monter, puis Ronald s'est mis à pleurer et Molly a décidé de l'emmener à l'extérieur,  nous laissant à Hermione et à  moi, la maison pour se disputer.  Hermione ne voulait rien entendre, même quand je lui ai dit que nous nous rendrions à Londres et qu'elle paierait ses articles scolaires elle-même.  Elle criait et me disait des bêtises, puis j'ai fait comme elle.  Je me suis fâché, parce que je me sentais rejeté.  C'était comme si elle ne voulait pas de moi, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que   je paye.  Puis les insultes ont commencés.

- Puisque je suis l'épouse du grand Harry Potter, je dois faire comme tu dis.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je te dis, écoute pour une fois, Mlle-je-sais-tout.

- Ah bien ça je ne le prends pas.  Tu as beau être célèbre, tu n'es qu'un crétin.

- Et toi tu es… tu es… belle quand tu es fâchée, que j'ai dit en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Ne change pas de sujet.

- Mmmm… je me suis avancer vers elle et l'ai prise dans ses bras puis je me suis dirigé vers les escaliers.

- Laisse-moi, dépose-moi par terre, Harry, NON !  Je me suis rendu dans notre chambre et je l'ai déposé tendrement sur le lit.

- Je t'aime, mon Hermione, si tu veux prendre ton argent, nous la prendrons c'est tout.  Il l'embrassa, puis laissa glisser sa langue le long de son cou.

- Harry, ce n'est pas le temps.  Arrête tout de sui…te ce…la, je…nous sommes…en train de nous dis…pu…ter pour l'amour de… oh !

- Tu veux que j'arrête, demanda Harry en relevant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Oui, j'arrête.  Harry se leva debout, puis Hermione fit de même.  Elle se plaça devant lui et le poussa sur le lit.

- Bon bien dans ce cas je vais te montrer pourquoi c'est moi qui domine dans notre couple, dit-elle.  Et avant que je ne puisses répondre elle m'embrassa passionnément.

- Cela fait drôle de voir que vous vous disputez, dit alors Charlie.

- Bien comme tous les couples, j'imagine, lui répondit Harry.

- Bien moi je ne vous ai jamais vu vous disputer.  Toi et maman ne vous disputiez jamais.  Il m'est arrivé d'entendre des brides de conversations ou vous n'étiez pas en accord, mais jamais tu n'as monté le ton.  Jamais.  Maman s'emportait toujours plus facilement que toi et toi je ne t'ai jamais vu fâché.

- Jamais fâché, moi ?

- Oui, jamais.  Même après tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, tu ne t'es jamais fâché.  Et Dieu sait que je t'ai dit les pires insultes que je pouvais de dire.

- Attends, tu me dis que la relation que nous avions n'était pas…

- Non ça n'allait pas bien, et ce jusqu'à ce que tu décèdes au mois de juin dernier.

- Pourquoi, je veux dire, il me semble que ma relation avec Ronald se déroule bien jusqu'à maintenant.  Que c'est-il passé ?

- Heu, j'aime mieux attendre un peu pour répondre à cette question, si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Non, c'est correct.

- Ainsi donc c'est comme ça que ma sœur a été conçue.

- Ce sera une fille alors, dit Harry en souriant.

- Oh, non, je ne voulais pas le dire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le dirai pas à personne.  Oui, avec ta mère qui a pris les rennes en plus, c'est ce qui fait que nous avons oublié le sort de contraception.

**_Manoir Potter, dans le futur…_**

****

****

- Je m'excuse de t'arrêter, Ronald, dit soudain Lily, mais j'aimerais savoir comment papa à prouver à maman qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

- Oh, cela a été très difficile pour lui.  Mais maman était très bornée envers lui et en plus, elle a même essayé de me draguer pour le rendre jaloux. 

- Oh ! dit alors Hermione en rougissant.  Oui, je m'en souviens, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais mon fils, sinon.

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi papa n'était pas jaloux.  Tu ne t'étais jamais questionné pour la raison.

- Non.  Je croyais qu'il jouait un jeu.  J'ai été si bornée cette fois là.

- Ah oui, répondirent ensembles Ronald et Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que papa a fait ? demanda encore Lily.

- C'était tellement beau, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, dit Hermione.

- Raconte le, s'il te plait, maman.

- Non, je vais vous le montrer.  Hermione quitta rapidement la pièce et revint avec une pensine dans les mains.  Elle la déposa sur la table et dit à ses enfants, allons-y, vous allez voir comment votre père pouvait devenir romantique quand il le fallait.  

Merci pour les reviews, j'adore !!


	7. Butée !

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

Chapitre VII : « Butée !! » 

- Raconte le, s'il te plait, maman.

- Non, je vais vous le montrer.  Hermione quitta rapidement la pièce et revint avec une pensine dans les mains.  Elle la déposa sur la table et dit à ses enfants, je vais vous le montrer.  

Les héritiers Potter, Hermione et Drago entrèrent dans l'ancienne pensine de Harry Potter, pour se retrouver dans le passé de Harry à Poudlard, dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année de Gryffondor.

Il était 4h15 et Harry dormait paisiblement tout comme Neville installé dans le lit en face de lui et Charlie Rogue, dans le lit à gauche de Harry.   Puis tout à coup, Harry se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain en courant, il vomit alors sur le plancher, incapable de se rendre jusqu'à la toilette.  Il effectua un sort pour nettoyer le dégât et se rendit à la toilette juste à temps pour encore être malade.  Il regarda sa montre et poussa un soupir.  Charlie Rogue entra dans la salle de bain. 

- Je croyais que tu blaguais quand tu avais dit que tu serais malade, je vois que je me suis  trompé.

- Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé, et je crois bien qu'Hermione doit elle aussi subir le même sort.  Il vomit à nouveau dans la toilette.  Ah Hermione ! pourquoi me faire ça ? murmura-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur qu'elle te laissera revenir, elle t'aime tu sais.  

- Oui, mais je crois qu'elle en doute.  Écoute ton père, Ron, dit-il en s'adressant à Rogue, ne promets jamais rien à une fille suite au décès d'une personne qui t'es chère.

- Heu, bon je vais essayer de m'en souvenir.  Harry le regarda et sourit.  

- Bon je vais m'habiller, j'imagine que Hermione va me laisser entrer, maintenant qu'elle est malade elle aussi.  Il quitta la salle de bain et se rendit dans le dortoir pour se vêtir.   Il allait quitter le dortoir quand il remarqua une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu sur sa table de nuit.  Il la prit dans ses mains et remarqua que c'était une potion contre la nausée.  Il y avait une petite note sous le flacon qu'il prit et lu en souriant.

_M. Potter,_

_J'ai su que votre épouse avait décidé de vous mettre à la porte ce soir.  Compte tenu de la nécessité de vous garder en santé, j'ai demandé à mon maître des potions de vous fabriquer celle-ci pour que vous vous sentiez mieux.  J'espère que votre petite querelle d'amoureux se résoudra rapidement.  Saluez votre fils Ronald de ma part,_

_Sincèrement, Severus Rogue._

 Harry bu immédiatement le contenu de la fiole et sorti du dortoir avec Charlie Rogue en direction de son appartement.  Rendus à destination ils furent accueilli par un Drago Malefoy exténué.

- Dis tu en a mis du temps avant de revenir !

- Hey, elle m'a mit dehors tu te souviens, c'est même toi qui m'a fait sortir, répondit Harry.

- Oui, elle est là-haut dans la chambre je lui ai mit un seau à côté du lit.  Elle vomit depuis 3h15 et toi ?

- Oh j'ai commencé à environ 4h15.  Mais le professeur Rogue m'avait fait parvenir une potion contre la nausée.  Je suis bien.

- Bon, va la rejoindre, je demeure ici pour la nuit et nous nous occuperons, Rogue et moi de Ronald demain.

- Oui, vas-y, Harry dit alors Rogue, nous allons nous occuper de Ronald.

- Merci les gars répondit Harry, puis il monta les marches et se rendit dans la chambre.  Hermione vomissait dans le seau quand il ouvrit la porte.  Il demeura sur le seuil silencieux quelques instants, puis Hermione le regarda.  Il lui demanda alors si elle voulait qu'il entre.

- Oui, répondit-elle, viens.  Il entra dans la pièce, se dévêtit et se coucha dans le lit près d'elle.

- Si je te laisse faire, c'est seulement pour que j'arrête d'être malade, Harry.  Moi je crois toujours qu'on est ensemble seulement à cause des promesses, je suis persuadée que tu ne m'aimes pas et que je ne t'aime pas.

- Oh ! je sais, répliqua Harry en se collant sur elle.  Dors, maintenant, mon Hermione, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer du revers de la main.  Harry sourit et la serra contre lui.  Peu de temps plus tard ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain, alors que Harry donnait un baiser sur la joue de Hermione, celle-ci se leva brusquement et lui dit :

- Ne me touche pas !

- Heu, tu vas mieux ?

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, ne me touche pas.  C'est compris ?

- Heu, oui, mais je…

- Non, pas de mais, si on est ensemble c'est seulement à cause des promesses, Harry, je suis certaine que tu ne m'aimes pas.  À partir de maintenant, on devrait se séparer,

- Mais Hermione, nous allons…

- Pour ne pas être malades, nous n'aurons qu'à… heu… dormir ensemble, juste dormir.  Durant le jour, je ne veux pas te voir près de moi. 

- Mais Hermio…

- Non, Harry ma décision est prise, tu ne m'aimes pas, je le sais.

- Et toi ? m'aimes-tu ?

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, Harry.  Est-ce que tu acceptes notre nouvel arrangement, oui ou non.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Pour un temps indéterminé.

- Ai-je le choix, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis comme cela, mais je t'aime Hermione et plus que ma propre vie, je cro…

- Arrête, tu me dis cela seulement à cause des promesses, crois-moi.  Je m'occuperai de Ronald, cette semaine, toi tu t'en occuperas la semaine prochaine. Bonne journée, Harry.  Sur ces mots elle sorti de la chambre, laissant Harry assis sur le lit les mains dans la figure, le regard triste.  Il venait de perdre la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

****

Merci pour les reviews, j'adore !!


	8. Enfin !

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

Chapitre VIII :  Enfin ! 

La St-Valentin arrivait à grand pas et Harry n'avait toujours pas convaincu Hermione qu'il l'aimait.  Celle-ci était très bornée.  Elle avait même invité des garçons à sortir avec elle, Charlie Rogue pour commencer, avait accepté, mais lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas comme elle le voudrait et qu'il ne trahirait jamais, Harry.  Ensuite, elle avait essayé avec Drago, qui avait refusé l'invitation en lui disant « Si Harry n'était pas là, je te jure Hermione, j'accepterais avec joie, mais Harry est mon ami et il t'aime. »  Elle était seule, tous les garçons de Poudlard qui l'intéressaient avaient refusé ses avances.  Elle se tenait toujours avec Ginny, Lavande et Pavarti.  Celles-ci ne faisaient que vanter Harry et Hermione avait accepté que Pavarti invite Harry à souper.  Ginny invita Drago et Lavande, Charlie Rogue.  

Harry, Drago et Charlie attendaient que les filles viennent les rejoindre en regardant des livres, puis tout à coup, Harry s'écria 

- J'ai trouvé !

- Quoi, demandèrent les deux autres garçons.

- Comment je vais m'y prendre pour Voldemort.  Venez, regardez.  Il montra la formule qu'il avait trouvée dans le grimoire de Bulgarie qu'Hermione lui avait donné avant sa cinquième année.  Drago et Charlie regardèrent attentivement la formule, puis Drago dit :

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça.  Tu sacrifierais tout pour Voldemort ?

- Oui, dit Harry décidé.  La seule chose qui m'inquiète c'est que je pourrais mourir, mais le reste, je m'en fous.  Il questionna du regard Charlie Rogue.

- Oui, c'est une option, mais les conséquences sont affreuses, Harry, lui dit-il.

- C'est sûr, mais c'est faisable.  Et j'aurais besoin d'aide, vous voyez, c'est écrit ici qu'une personne doit lui transperser le cœur et une autre lui trancher la tête, mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire l'une des deux, car j'aurai à ce moment-là réciter l'incantation et ne serai pas en état de tuer physiquement le crétin.  J'aurai besoin d'aide.

- Compte sur moi, dit alors Drago.  J'ai hérité d'une épée dernièrement, celle-là même qui t'avait transpersée il y a deux ans.  Je vais me faire un plaisir de la planter dans le cœur du CRÉTIN.

- Tu peux également compter sur moi s'exclama Charlie.  Je n'ai pas d'épée, mais si tu en trouves une je lui couperai la tête à ce Crétin.

- J'en ai une épée.  Merci les gars.  À ce moment-là, Hermione entra avec le petit Ron dans ses bras.  Sa grossesse la rendait de plus en plus belle pensait Harry.  Il l'aimait de plus en plus, mais elle ne le croyait pas quoi qu'il fasse.  Il s'était résolu à attendre.  Hermione mit Ron par terre et celui-ci courra se réfugier dans les bras de son père.

- Papa, t'aime.

- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime mon Ronnie.  On frappa à la porte et Drago alla ouvrir, Pavarti, Ginny et Lavande étaient arrivées.  Harry embrassa son fils, le déposa par terre et alla saluer les filles, ensuite, il s'approcha de Hermione, lui sourit et lui dit, Je ne rentrerai pas très tard.  Et il sorti rejoindre les filles.

Aujourd'hui c'était la St-Valentin, la fête des amoureux.  La sortie que Harry avait faite avec Pavarti avait été très profitable.  Les filles lui avaient donné des conseils pour convaincre Hermione qu'il l'aimait et l'aimerait, même s'il ni y aurait jamais eu de promesses,  il allait agir aujourd'hui, tout était prévu.  Drago s'était offert pour s'occuper du petit Ron avec l'aide de Charlie.  Tout était prêt.  La grande salle était décorée de banderoles rouge et de cœurs qui flottaient au-dessus des tables.  Tous les élèves de l'école étaient présents pour le souper.  Harry était assis à la table des Gryffondors à sa place habituelle à côté de Hermione et en face d'eux, il y avait  Charlie Rogue et Drago qui faisait mangé le petit Ron.  Harry était nerveux.  Il attendait seulement que Hermione finisse son repas pour faire ce qu'il devait faire. Il jeta un regard vers elle et elle se leva en regardant Drago.

- Quand tu auras terminé de le faire manger, pourrais-tu me le ramener ?

- Pas de problème Hermione répondit celui-ci.  Hermione se retourna et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Harry la prit par le bras.

- Reste, lui dit-il.

- Non, faut que j'étudie.

- Écoute, je t'en prie.

- Je n'ai pas…  Elle avait le dos tourné à lui et il la tenait par un bras quand il recommença à parler.  

- Je sais comment murmurer, je sais comment pleurer, je sais quand c'est le temps de mentir et quand c'est le temps de dire la vérité. Je sais où te toucher, je sais comment te rendre folle de désir, je sais quand te prendre dans mes bras et quand je dois te laisser plus d'espace. Je sais aussi que tu es pressée par le temps et que je n'aurai pas le temps de te dire tout ce que j'ai à te dire, mais je sais que je dois essayer quand même de te parler, car je ne sais pas comment vivre sans toi et je ne te laisserai jamais, jamais tombé.  Jamais. Et je ne sais pas comment toi tu réussis.  Chaque fois que je te vois, tous les rayons du soleil sont installés en vague dans tes cheveux et toutes les étoiles du ciel se réflètent dans tes yeux comme des spotlights.  Le rythme de mon cœur est comme une batterie et il est perdu, il cherche le rythme du tiens.  Tu pourrais devenir le bras droit de Voldemort et je te suivrais sans même y penser, parce que même si je sais beaucoup de choses, j'ai besoin de toi pour les comprendre.    

Hermione se retourna vers lui.  Les autres personnes dans la grande salle étaient toutes silencieuses et écoutaient ce que Harry disait à Hermione.

- Je peux faire de grandes choses, tu sais.  Je peux faire un Duronus qui pourrait protéger toute l'école, je peux faire descendre des roses rouge du plafond, je peux m'occuper de Ronald, je peux me transformer en lion, je peux tuer un basilic, je peux sauver le monde entier, je peux tuer Voldemort. Je peux m'arranger pour que la nuit dure toujours ou je peux la faire disparaître à l'orée du jour. Je peux réaliser plusieurs de tes rêves et je peux être là quand tu as besoin de moi.  Mais je ne pourrai jamais tout faire cela sans toi.    Et je ne pourrai jamais le faire comme toi tu pourrais le faire.  Veux-tu vraiment me voir ramper ?  Je t'aime Hermione, ne me laisse pas tomber.  Je t'en prie.

Hermione lui sourit.  Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.  Les élèves et le personnel de Poudlard les applaudirent.  Quand le baiser fut rompu elle le regarda et demanda :

- Tu peux vraiment faire tomber des roses rouges du plafond ?

- Oui, regarde.  Il dit une incantation et des roses rouges tombèrent en tourbillonnant du plafond de la grande salle sur les occupants de celle-ci.  Harry en attrapa une au vol et la remis à Hermione.

Les visiteurs de la pensine :

- Wow, maman, je ne savais pas que papa était si puissant, dit Charles.

- Et romantique, ajouta Lily, un air rêveur dans les yeux.

- L'incantation qu'il avait trouvé pour se défaire de Voldemort, c'est elle qu'il a utilisée quand il s'en est débarassé ? demanda Rose.

- Oui, c'est elle.  Confirma Ronald-James, et j' y étais.  Vous voulez que je vous raconte ?

- Non, répondit rapidement Hermione, nous allons retourner à la maison et dîner ensuite nous regarderons via la pensine, si tu veux ?

- Oui, excellente idée !  

****

La déclaration d'amour de Harry est inspirée de la chanson d'Air Supply « Nothing at all ». 

Merci pour les reviews, j'adore !!


	9. Rencontre finale

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

Chapitre IX : « L'ultime rencontre » 

****

****

Manoir Potter, peu après le dîner… 

- Êtes-vous prêts à retourner dans la pensine de votre père pour y voir la suite des événements ? demanda Hermione en regardant ses quatres enfants.

- Oui, même si je sais tout ce qui va arriver, je suis prêt, affirma Ronald.

- Moi aussi, dit Draco.  Allons-y.  Il prit la main de Hermione et ils entrèrent tous dans les souvenirs de Harry Potter.

Poudlard,  pass :

Harry venait de se lever, aujourd'hui ce serait l'ultime rencontre avec Voldemort.  Il le savait, son fils venu du futur lui avait donné la date de l'affrontement et la date de naissance de sa fille, ce devait être la même journée, le 22 juin, aujourd'hui.  Il avait mis au point son plan avec Ronald et Drago et n'avait pas prévenu Hermione.  Il était prêt.  Tout devrait fonctionner, il en était certain, même si Ronald ne lui avait pas donné trop de détails.  Il  lui avait appris qu'en histoire de la magie, à son époque, on lui avait enseigné que seul Harry avait détruit le mage noir.  Alors, il savait qu'il réussirait, même s'il devrait vivre avec les conséquences du sort qu'il allait lancer.  Il descendit déjeuner à la grande salle où Hermione et le bébé étaient déjà installés.  Après le repas, il demanda à Hermione de retourner à leur appartement, qu'il viendrait les rejoindre.  Il se rendit à l'infirmerie où il pria M. et Mme Lander de venir avec lui avec tout le nécessaire pour un accouchement.  Ils acceptèrent, même s'ils trouvaient la demande originale.  Ils se rendirent donc tous à l'appartement de Hermione et Harry, où Draco et Charlie Rogue les attendaient au salon.

- Hermione et Ronald sont dans la chambre, dit Drago à Harry.  Harry lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et invita les Lander à le suivre.  Ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre ensembles.  Quand il vit que Hermione et Ronald était effectivement dans la chambre, il posa la paume de sa main sur la porte et dit « Protectus Familio ».  Aussitôt, un halo doré se forma dans la chambre.  Hermione le regarda sérieusement .

- Pourquoi tu nous enfermes ici, Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour vous protéger, répondit-il en sortant.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas… résonna la voix de Hermione de derrière la porte.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard,  Harry, Drago et Charlie Rogue et tous les professeurs de Poudlard, livraient une bataille sans merci contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts.  Drago et Charlie protégeant Harry qui n'hésitait pas à stupéfixer les mangemorts qu'il rencontrait.  La seule personne qu'il désirait tuée, c'était le meurtrier de ses parents, de Ron, son ami, de Sirius, son parrain, de Dumbledore, son arrière-grand-père, et de plusieurs de ses amis.  Ils avançaient en direction de leur but,  Voldemort était la qui donnait des ordres à ses fidèles.  Harry s'avança vers lui déterminé, derrière lui Drago et Charlie Rogue surveillaient ses arrières en s'occupant des mangemorts qui pourraient déranger le duel qui allait s'amorcer.

- Tiens, bonjour Tom, lui dit Harry.

- Potter, comme on se retrouve.

- En effet, mais pour la dernière fois,  Tom.

- Je l'espère, Potter.  Crucio

- Duronus Harry.  Le sort se répercuta sur le dôme de protection de Harry.  Tu devras faire mieux, Tom.  Tu sais, il me vient une idée,  ce duel c'est entre toi et moi, Tom, rappelles tes crétins de mangemorts et tu as ma parole que je n'utiliserai pas de Duronus pendant notre petit duel.

- Et qu'est-ce qui peut me faire croire que vous tiendrez votre parole.

- Tom, je suis à Gryffondor.  Je suis son héritier,  qu'est-ce que tu crois.  

- Oui, bon.  Il rappela alors ses mangemorts qui vinrent se poster en cercle autour de lui et Harry.  Drago et Charlie Rogue levèrent leur baguette pour être prêts en cas d'attaque, puis le combat entre Harry et Voldemort commença.

Voldemort réussit à faire un crucio sur Harry qui fut littéralement jeter par terre.  Son opposant en profita pour lui lancer d'autres sorts qui l'affaiblissait de plus en plus.  Drago et Charlie voyaient qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.  Ils voulurent s'approcher de lui, mais il leur fit signe de demeurer à leur poste.  Harry n'avait pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'un autre sort lui était jeté.  Il savait que Voldemort ne tarderait pas à lancer l'Avada Kedavra.  Alors dans un dernier effort, il réussit à se relever et avec toute la puissance qui lui restait récita la formule en mettant ses mains devant lui : « _eo, Harry James Potter héritier de Gryffondor, essere praestus ad sacrificare meum podir mageia por ille destructio ille magia niger Tom Marvolo Jedusor, Lord Voldemort »._  Une immense boule blanche de lumière se forma dans ses mains, peu à peu, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, mais il continuait à tenir fermement la lumière qui grandissait dans ses mains, puis quand elle ne grossit plus, il la lançait avec force sur son opposant.  La boule de lumière entra dans le corps de Voldemort qui se demandait ce qui se passait, puis, il y eut un grand bruit d'explosion, et Harry s'évanouit, au pied de Voldemort.  Celui-ci s'avança vers Harry, il pointa son index en sa direction et lui dit : « C'est maintenant que tu vas mourir, Avada Kedavra », puis rien.  Le sort n'avait pas fonctionné, alors il prit sa baguette magique et relança le sort sur Harry, toujours rien.  Il fit alors une tentative sur Drago Malefoy, rien, encore.  Il se concentra cherchant à l'intérieur de lui-même sa source de magie, elle n'y était plus.  Il était devenu un cracmol.  Il ne fallait pas que ses fidèles le découvrent, non.  Ce serait trop humiliant pour lui.  Il allait tenter de s'enfuir quand Drago s'approcha de lui en brandissant une épée qu'il lui rentra dans le cœur en disant : « _per spatha de alliiet tuum cuer essere trespercier por tuum destructio Tom Marvolo Jedusor, Lord Voldemort ».  _Ce dernier s'écroula à terre à côté du corps Harry, il croyait que tout était terminé, mais Charlie Rogue s'approcha de lui et lui trancha la tête avec une épée incrustée de rubis en récitant : _« per spatha de inimicus tuum teste essera separare ille tuum corpus por tuum destructio Tom Marvolo Jedusor, Lord Voldemort. »_  La tête de Voldemort roula à ses pieds, les Aurors arrivèrent et mirent sous arrêt les autres mangemorts.  Drago et Charlie Rogue prirent Harry dans leur bras et vint le porter à l'infirmerie, où Drago demeura avec lui.  Charlie alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Gryffondor, grâce au sang que Harry lui avait transmis quelques minutes avant la bataille.  Hermione tenait un bébé dans ses bras, sa sœur.  Il aida les Lander et Hermione à se rendre à l'infirmerie.

****

****

Merci pour les reviews, j'adore !!


	10. Le Survivant

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

Chapitre X : « Celui-qui-continue-de-vivre » 

**POV de Harry Potter**

Poudlard, un mois après la défaite de Voldemort, 22 juillet 1998,

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, blanc, tout était blanc.  Il entendit le bruit d'un appareil posé près de son lit.  Quand ses yeux furent ouverts, il réalisa qu'il était à l'infirmerie.  Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais il eut une douleur à la poitrine.  Il releva doucement son chandail de pyjama et vit qu'il y avait un grand  pansement à cet endroit, la blessure était grande d'après celui-ci.  Il regarda autour de lui et pu distinguer sur la table à côté du lit ses lunettes.  Il les porta à ses yeux.  Il regarda l'appareil qui faisait le bruit.  Un moniteur, comme dans les hôpitaux moldus, pensa-t-il, une minute, où suis-je ?.  À ce moment-là, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et commença à vérifier le moniteur.  Harry se tourna vers la femme qui lui sourit en lui disant :

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé, M. Potter.

- Oui, je crois, où sommes-nous ?

- À Poudlard, à l'infirmerie.  Harry regarda le moniteur à côté de lui et Mme Lander.

- Pourquoi cet appareil ?

- Je vais demander à Boris de venir vous expliquer, mais avant je vais prévenir votre femme de votre réveil, elle s'est très inquiétée.

- Hermione, comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle va bien, vos deux amis M. Malefoy et M. Rogue l'aident beaucoup avec les enfants.

- Les enfants ?  heu, ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

- Presque un mois, M. Potter.  Elle l'aida à s'asseoir et lui offrit un verre d'eau avant d'appeler Hermione qui vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard avec Drago, Ronald-James, un bébé et Charlie Rogue.  Son épouse vint le serrer dans ses bras et il l'embrassa sur la joue.  Le petit Ronald monta dans le lit à côté de lui.

- Papa est guéri, je t'aime mon papa.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit Ronnie.  L'enfant mis ses bras autour du cou de son père doucement.

- Papa tu sais quoi ?

- Non, répondit-il en souriant.

- Je suis un grand frère, c'est Drago qui l'a dit.  Harry regarda Drago, puis les couvertures qu'il tenait protectivement dans ses bras.  Drago s'avança vers lui et dit

- Et il est temps que tu fasses connaissance avec ta fille.  Le petit Ronald laissa son étreinte pour se retrouver dans les bras de sa maman, puis Drago mis les couvertures et un bébé dans les bras de Harry.  Il examina sa fille.  Elle avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux bruns, les mêmes lèvres qu'Hermione, la même forme de yeux, c'était le portrait de sa mère.

- Elle est magnifique, dit-il en regardant son Hermione.  Comme sa mère.  On devrait l'appeler comme ça, Hermione, ce serait bien.

- C'est que nous lui avons déjà trouvé un nom, répondit-elle.

- Dis moi que ce n'est pas Harriette ?!

- Non, Drago et moi avons pensé à Lily Rose Potter.  Le prénom de ses deux grands-mères.

- Oui, c'est très beau.  Bonjour petite Lily, dit-il en regardant sa fille.  Puis Boris Lander entra dans la chambre en demandant aux visiteurs de partir afin qu'il puisse examiner son patient.  Drago et Charlie Rogue sortirent avec les enfants laissant Hermione avec Harry et le médicomage.  Ce dernier enleva le pansement de Harry et il y vit une cicatrice en forme de losange d'environ 10 cm par 10 cm.  Harry curieux toucha la plaie et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait guérie.  Il regarda inquiet Lander qui s'assied alors que Hermione lui prit tendrement la main.  Cela ne laissa présager rien de bon.  Harry les questionna du regard.

- Vous avez réussit, M. Potter, à tuer Voldemort, lui dit Lander.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais à un terrible prix.  Il regarda Hermione en soupirant et celle-ci acquiesca avant de serrer la main de Harry plus fort.

- Lequel ?

- Quand vous avez lancé votre sort vous… vous…

- Cessez de tourner autour du pot, Lander et dites ce qu'il y a à dire, lui dit Harry.

- Vous avez perdu toute votre force magique. 

- Et puis ?

- Heu, vous n'êtes plus un sorcier.

- Quoi ?

- Harry, tu n'as plus de pouvoir magique, lui dit calmement Hermione.

- C'est tout ?!

- Heu, c'est déjà beaucoup lui dit Lander.

- Je savais que cela pouvait arriver, c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas inquiet.  La seule chose qui me tracasse c'est de savoir si toi, Hermione tu acceptes de continuer ta vie avec moi, même si je suis devenu ou plutôt redevenu Harry, juste Harry, le moldu et non le Survivant ?  Il n'eut pas à attendre sa réponse puisqu'elle se précipita à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément avant de lui dire.

- Toujours, Harry, toujours.

Harry pu sortir de l'infirmerie le jour de son anniversaire.  Ce matin-là, Charlie Rogue vint le voir et ils demeurèrent longuement ensembles. 

- Harry, je… puis-je t'appeler papa ?  ce que j'ai à te dire est difficile et …

- Oui, mon fils, je t'écoute, répondit Harry en regardant Charlie Rogue alias Ronald-James Potter.

- Je te demande pardon.  Pour toutes les fois où je t'ai fait du chagrin.  Je n'étais qu'un idiot égocentrique qui ne pensait qu'à lui.  

- Je m'excuse de t'interrompre, Ronald, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu sembles me mépriser avant ma mort ?

- Bien c'est parce que tu nous as élevé avec maman en nous disant qu'il y avait des moldus, des gens comme toi, et des sorciers et sorcières, comme maman et oncle Drago.  Pendant toute mon enfance, j'ai toujours cru que tu n'étais qu'un moldu, comme les parents de mon ami Bryan.  Nous avions, à cet époque, une excellente relation père-fils.  Nous allions à la pêche ensembles, nous allions jouer au soccer ensembles, en camping.   Puis, à onze ans j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard.  Tu étais très fier, je me souviens du regard que tu as eu quand je l'ai ouverte.  C'est à partir de là que notre relation s'est dégradée et pour plusieurs raisons.

- Plusieurs, j'aimerais les connaître, je le jure, je ne changerai rien.

- Bien la première, c'est quand nous sommes allés chercher ma baguette.  Tu m'as montré la baguette de ton ami Ron en me disant qu'elle me revenait, mais moi j'en voulais une neuve.  Nous sommes allés chez Ollivander qui nous avait acceuillit en disant : « Monsieur Harry Potter, je suis heureux de vous retrouver parmis nous, vous nous manquez ».  Je dois dire que cela m'avait surpris, mais j'ai pensé que c'était une des connaissances de maman et qu'il te connaissait.   Puis j'ai du essayer des centaines de baguettes jusqu'à ce que M. Ollivander me tende celle de Ron qui était faite pour moi.  J'étais déçu.  Je n'avais pas de baguette neuve, mais tu m'as acheté un hibou pour me consoler.

- Un hibou ?

- Oui et je l'ai appelé Voldie.  Je me souviens que tu n'étais pas très content du choix de nom, mais tu ne m'as pas expliqué pourquoi.

- Ton hibou s'appelle Voldie ? demanda incrédule Harry.

- Oui, mais je ne savais même pas qui était Voldemort à l'époque.  Maman et toi n'en n'avez jamais parlé.  Il ni a rien dans la maison qui laisse croire que toi tu étais un sorcier,  tu as l'air d'un moldu, c'est tout.  Ensuite, quand je suis monté à bord du Poudlard Express, j'ai rencontré Gregory Nott et Alicia Lestrange qui sont devenus rapidement mes amis.  Quand ils m'ont vu, ils m'ont dit « C'est toi le fils du meurtrier ? », je leur ai dit que mon père n'était pas un sorcier et qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier.  Ils se sont mis à rire et se sont fait un plaisir de me raconter la vie cachée de mon père.  À ce moment-là j'ai découvert le secret que vous nous cachiez maman et toi.  J'étais si en colère.  De se faire dire par des étrangers que votre père était un sorcier qui avait tué le plus puissant et important sorcier du monde, était horrible.  Mais ce n'est pas tout, quand arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai mis le choixpeau sur ma tête celui-ci s'est exclamé « Bon un revenant, dis tu veux toujours aller dans la noble maison de  ton  père, le grand Harry Potter »  Je ne comprenais plus rien et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller la-bas, alors il m'a envoyé 

- Serpentard, termina Harry pour lui.

- Exactement.

- Et comment j'ai réagit ? demanda Harry.

- Plutôt bien.  Tu m'as envoyé une lettre me disant que tu étais fier de moi parce que j'étais à Poudlard et que je serais sûrement un grand sorcier.  Quand je l'ai lue j'ai ri de toi.  Je me suis dit que j'étais un plus grand sorcier que toi, même si tout le monde à Poudlard te considérait comme le plus grand sorcier du monde.  J'étais si en colère contre toi, parce que je n'avais pas su avant que tu avais joué un grand rôle dans le monde de la sorcellerie.  C'est drôle, maintenant que je sais que j'en ai fait partie.  À mon époque, les cours d'histoire de la magie sont donnés par oncle Drago.  On apprend qu'il était sur les lieux où tu as tué Voldemort, mais il n'expliquait pas le rôle qu'il avait eu, ni le mien.  Il disait seulement que tu étais avec tes amis les plus proches et que tu avais tué le mage noir.  C'est ridicule, je veux dire, toute ma vie je t'ai reproché un geste pour lequel j'étais en partie responsable, bon je ne le savais pas alors, mais c'est vrai, c'est ridicule.

- C'est sur que c'est curieux, mais à ton époque ce ne l'est pas.  Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour la mort  de Voldemort.

- Je sais, maintenant je sais.  Il s'approcha de Harry qui le serra dans ses bras.  Je te demande pardon papa, dit-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.  Harry le consola du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Tu es pardonné, mon fils.  Je ne vois pas comment mon futur ne te pardonnerais pas,  je suis et serai toujours fier de toi, quoi que tu fasses.  Je veux seulement que tu me promettes, que dès que tu seras de retour à ton époque, que tu fasses rectifier les événements qui se sont produits lors de la défaite de Voldemort.  Tu n'as qu'à dire que c'était Charlie Rogue, ne parle pas de ton voyage dans le passé.

- Oui, promis.

- Il y a une chose qui me tracasse.

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

- La vraie raison c'est que lors de ton décès tu as laissé des lettres d'adieux à tout le monde sauf à moi.  Je n'ai rien eu.  Je croyais que c'était parce que tu me rejetais, mais je me trompais.  Je sais maintenant parce que c'est ce que tu devais faire, car je te l'avais dit.  Parce que je suis en train de te le dire.

- Heu, oui, c'est assez confus.  Dit Harry en souriant.

- Je te l'accorde, Papa… Harry.

- Je crois que tu peux partir en paix.  Dans les années à venir, je m'efforcerai toujours d'être fier de toi et je te pardonnerai toujours également.  Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je t'aime tu es mon fils.  Mon premier fils.

- Je t'aime aussi papa.  Au revoir, tu vas me manquer.

- À moi aussi, Ron, prend bien soin de tes frères et sœurs, peu importe le nombre qu'ils sont et occupe toi de mon Hermione.

- C'est promis, Harry.  Je dois y aller.  Heu, le professeur Rogue m'attend.

- Oui, vas-y et dit à Hermione de venir me rejoindre avec les enfants, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi.  Il lui fit un clin d'œil et le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de le laisser partir.

Merci pour les reviews, j'adore !!


End file.
